Eurovision Song Contest 1979
"Hallelujah" | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs | entries = 19 | debut = None | return = None | withdraw = | null = None | interval = Shalom '79 (Peace '79) | opening = | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y }} The Eurovision Song Contest 1979 was the 24th edition of the annual Eurovision Song Contest. It was held on 31 March 1979 in Jerusalem, Israel, following the country's win at the 1978 edition. The event was staged at the International Convention Center. The presenters were Daniel Pe'er and Yardena Arazi. The winner was Israel with the song "Hallelujah", performed by Gali Atari and Milk and Honey. Therefore, this was Israel's consecutive second win, and overall second win, in the contest. 19 countries participated, the 20 countries that took part at the previous 1978 Contest, except for Turkey which was also going to participate but eventually withdrew its entry for political reasons. Yugoslavia, that missed the 1978 Contest, also didn't want to take part nor transmit the 1979 show for political reasons. As well as being broadcast live in the 19 competing countries, the contest was broadcast in Turkey, Romania, Hong Kong and Iceland. As of 2016, it was the last time the contest was held in March. Location Located on a plateau in the Judean Mountains between the Mediterranean and the Dead Sea, Jerusalem is one of the oldest cities in the world. In the ancient cuneiform, Jerusalem was called "Urusalima", meaning "City of Peace", during the early Canaanite period (approximately 2400 BC).BC The Archaeology of the Bible Lands by Magnus Magnusson. BBC Publications London. 1977. It is considered holy to the three major Abrahamic religions—Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Format Each country had a jury who awarded 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 point(s) for their top ten songs. This was the last year in which the points were announced via order of appearance, as opposed to order of preference. The voting was extremely close. Israel gained a good lead in the early stages of the voting, but Spain eventually caught up and took a good lead themselves. At the close of the penultimate jury's votes, Israel were one point behind Spain, and only the Spanish jury had yet to give their votes. Spain ended up giving Israel 10 points, causing the crowd to erupt into enormous cheers. Participating countries At one point before the contest Turkey was going to participate. The country would have appeared 11th on stage (between Israel and France), represented by Maria Rita Epik and 21. Peron with the song "Seviyorum" ("I'm Loving"). However Turkey was forced to retire from the contest under pressure from Arab states who objected to a predominantly Muslim country taking part in a contest held in Israel,O'Connor, John Kennedy. The Eurovision Song Contest: The Official History. Carlton Books, UK. 2007 ISBN 978-1-84442-994-3 but they however took part in Jerusalem 20 years later. Returning artists The contest saw the return of four artists who had participated in previous editions of the contest: France's representative Anne-Marie David was the winner for Luxembourg in 1973, Netherlands' Xandra represented the country in 1972 and 1976, Norway's Anita Skorgan represented the country in 1977, and Switzerland's Peter, Sue and Marc represented the country in 1971 and 1976. Conductors For each nation's performance, the orchestra was conducted by the following: * - Thilo Krasmann * - no national representative * - Allan Botschinsky * - Proinnsías Ó Duinn * - Ossi Runne * - Gérard Salesse * - Lefteris Halkiadakis * - Rolf Zuckowski * - Norbert Daum * - Kobi Oshrat * - Guy Mattéoni * - Francis Bay * - Hervé Roy * - Harry van Hoof * - Lars Samuelson * - Sigurd Jansen * - Ken Jones * - Richard Österreicher * - José Luis Navarro Results Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points in the final: International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons * - João Abel da Fonseca * - Paola Perissi * - Bent Henius * - David Heffernan * - Kaarina Pönniö * - Carole Chabrier * - Niki Venega * – Michel StockerBaumann, Peter Ramón (OGAE Switzerland) * - Lotti Ohnesorge * - Dan Kaner * - Fabienne Égal * - Anne Ploegaerts * - Jacques Harvey * - Ivo Niehe"Hallelujah: het goede liedje op de goede plaats op de goede tijd, Leidse Courant, 2 April 1979 * - Sven Lindahl * - Sverre ChristophersenDyrseth, Seppo (OGAE Norway) * - Colin Berry * - Jenny Pippal * - Manuel Almendros Commentators * - Fialho Gouveia (RTP1)"Aleluia, venceu o balão de Israel", Diário de Lisboa, 2 April 1979 * - Rosanna Vaudetti (Rete 1) * - Jørgen de Mylius (DR TV); Kjeld Koplev (DR P3) * - Mike Murphy (RTÉ1); Liam Devally (RTÉ Radio 1) * - Anja-Maija Leppänen (YLE TV1), Matti Paalosmaa and Jaakko Salonoja (YLE Rinnakkaisohjelma) * - Marc Menant (Télé Monte Carlo) * - Mako Georgiadou (ERT);, Dimitris Konstantaras (Proto Programma) * - Theodor Haller (TV DRS), Georges Hardy (TSR), Giovanni Bertini (TSI) * - Ado Schlier and Gabi Schnelle (ARD Deutsches Fernsehen); Wolf Mittler (Deutschlandfunk/Bayern 2) * - Yoram Arbel (Israeli Television);From the hebrew closing credits of the original Israeli broadcast. Yitzhak Shim'oni (Reshet Gimel) * - Marc Menant (TF1) * - Luc Appermont (BRT TV1),Adriaens, Manu & Loeckx-Van Cauwenberge, Joken. Blijven kiken!. Lannoo, Belgium. 2003 ISBN 90-209-5274-9 Paule Herreman (RTBF1); Nand Baert and Herwig Haes (BRT Radio 1), Marc Danval (RTBF La Première) * - Jacques Navadic (RTL Télé Luxembourg); André Torrent (RTL Radio) * - Willem Duys (Nederland 2) * - Ulf Elfving (SR TV1); Kent Finell (SR P3) * - Egil Teige (NRK); Erik Heyerdahl (NRK P1) * - John Dunn (BBC1);Eurovision Song Contest 1979 BBC Archives Ray Moore (BBC Radio 2) * - Max Schautzer (FS1); Walter Richard Langer (Hitradio Ö3) * - Miguel de los Santos (TVE1) * (Non participating country) - Unknown * (Non participating country) - Unknown (RÚV) * Romania (Non participating country) - Unknown * (Non participating country) - Bülend Özveren and Başak Doğru (TRT) * (Non participating country) - Oliver Mlakar (JRT) References Category:Eurovision Song Contest by year Category:1979 in music Category:1979 in Israel Category:1979 in Europe Category:Music in Jerusalem Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:Music festivals in Israel Category:20th century in Jerusalem